


Nema

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Fysa [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki's Child, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living life as she best as she could without Loki, Holly gives birth to their baby and raises her with Frigga's help... but no one is prepared for his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Giggles sounded throughout the golden corridors of Asgard, the small, bare feet slapping against the solid flooring as their owner ran. These were the only moments that made her smile, those spent with her daughter. The little girl had made the time go by much faster and her time in the Realm Eternal much less painful since the lost of her beloved Loki. 

“Mommy!” the little girl squealed, jumping into her mother’s arms. 

“My darling Katherine.” She cooed, brushing her hair over her daughter’s black curls. “How was your time with your grandmother in the gardens?” 

“Good.” The little girl smiled, playing with her mother’s long red curls. 

“Shall we have some lunch?” she asked, already knowing the answer as she sauntered towards their chambers. 

“My lady!” a voice startled from behind them, making Holly turn around quickly to find the source. 

“Yes. What is it?” she asked, eyebrows furrowing as she pulled Katherine closer to her body protectively. 

“The queen has asked us to tell you…” the woman panted, hands on her knees. 

“Deep breaths.” Holly said soothingly, rubbing the servant’s back. “What is it?” 

“He… he has returned.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these both have been so short. Things will pick up very soon! Thank you for reading!

The kingdom had practically shut down since his return, for safety reasons. Many were out for his blood and no one would acknowledge the former prince. Upon his arrival with Thor from Midgard, the guards greeted them with shackles for his wrists and ankles. He smirked at his adopted brother as they put them on, earning a melancholy look as he strode away. His trial would be immediate and… well, only semi-painless for everyone involved. 

Holly stood beside the queen, wringing her hands as they waited for the man of the hour to be brought in. Odin sat atop his golden throne, watching Holly with the most disapproving of looks. Ever since Loki had fallen and Frigga had taken the pregnant woman in, he had been less than welcoming. He had been even worse once Katherine had been born. It was perfectly clear that those associated with Loki would not be so much as tolerated. 

The doors finally opened and the sound of shackles and chains filled the large, silent throne room. She dared a glance at him, but he stayed focused on the king. As he approached, he finally turned to Frigga.

“Have I made you proud, mother?” he asked in a mock, in a way that Holly had never heard him speak before. It was then that he finally set eyes on her. His green gaze was sharp as he scanned her to find any difference in her. His gaze softened as a single tear dripped down her cheek. She swore for just a moment she saw her Loki. Frigga spoke to him softly, but Odin demanded he be alone with the prisoner. With a final tearful gaze, she tore herself away and followed Frigga out of the room. 

“That was not the Loki who left here.” Holly said quietly, finally breaking down once she and the AllMother had left the room. The queen only sighed as they strode together in the direction of his chambers. Katherine was taking her nap in the bed, curled up amongst the green blankets. 

“Perhaps realizing that he is a father will bring our Loki back.” She murmured, squeezing Holly’s hand as they said their goodbyes. “I will see you tomorrow, my darling. Remind Katherine of our tea at noon.” 

“I will, Your Majesty. Thank you and goodnight.” Holly bowed and continued into the chambers, quietly shutting the door behind her. Her little girl stirred only slightly, pulling her horse stuffed animal closer to her. Instead of waking her, Holly kissed the top of her head and brushed her black curls from her face. Smiling to herself, she opened the balcony door and Blar happily trotted in, licking her hand and jumping up on the bed to keep her favorite girl safe. 

Leaving them to their sleep, she curled up out on the dark balcony in one of Loki’s favorite chairs with the book she had been reading, a pale blue blanket draped across her shoulders. But she couldn’t possibly concentrate. 

She knew that Loki had been sentenced to spend the rest of his days in the dungeon. There was no way that Odin would have honored the fact that Loki had (unbeknownst to him) become a father. Katherine was getting to the age where she would start questioning why the other palace children had two parents whilst she had only one. Holly was hoping to curb it before the question was posed.

“Oh, Loki.” She sighed, her head thumping back against the green plush of the chair. How would she ever explain this to Katherine later on in life? Or even now? How did she explain that her father had been missing for the first two years of her life? 

Tears came to her eyes for the second time that day as questions clouded her thoughts. What if Loki didn’t want either of them now? What had changed during his time away from Asgard?

Deciding that she would never get any reading done that night, she headed back inside their chambers, closing and locking the door to the balcony behind her. Blar watched her from the bed, curled up beside Katherine as she dreamt. Silently, Holly changed into her pale blue bedclothes and braided her hair to the side as she almost always did. Her appearance in the mirror was tired, bags beneath her eyes and bloodshot, post-crying brown eyes. She was relieved that Loki was home, but she had never felt so stressed about a situation in her lifetime. Taking one last look at herself, she smiled just to make herself feel a bit better and headed for bed, cuddling up with her dog and daughter, falling into a fitful night’s rest.


	3. Chapter 3

After Katherine had been sent on her way for her time with Queen Frigga, Holly made her way to the throne room, where Odin awaited her for conference. She hoped that she could persuade him to allow Loki to see Katherine outside the confines of his cell, which was a place where no child should ever have to go… especially when meeting her father for the first time. 

“Half-mortal, step in.” she heard as she hovered outside the throne room arch, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. The words were spat from the king’s mouth as if he was addressing the lowest of the low. 

“My king,” she bowed before the throne, hands visibly shaking. “I am here to discuss Loki.”

“Why?” he questioned simply, staring her down with his only good eye. 

“He is the father of my child and I-I-“ But he cut her off. 

“You love him? You love the monster that killed thousands of people on Midgard and returns to Asgard, expecting me to hand him back his entitlement to the throne?” he wasted no time in raising his voice, standing over her. 

“I love the Loki that dropped off the Bifrost that day, but that event was no thanks to you.” She spat back at him, her gaze hardening into a glare as he appeared taken aback. “You can believe what you want about Loki’s situation but you are not innocent in all this. No one is.” She quieted, wiping a tear away that escaped her eye. 

“If you are implying that I am to blame for thousands of Midgardian deaths, then-“

“I am implying that you are to blame for his emotional and mental state, AllFather.” She corrected. “If you had only treated your sons equally, perhaps you would not be in this predicament as you are.” 

“You are in no place to be commenting on-“

Holly suddenly placed her hand on Odin’s cheek and his gaze softened slightly. “What happened to the man who saved that Jotun baby from death that day and declared that he would raise him as his own?” Her warm brown eyes softened as she studied him. “My King, what has changed you so?” Odin turned away, shoulders hunched as he ascended the golden stairs to his throne. 

“You will be allowed one visitation a week in his cell.” Odin stated. “When it comes time, he will be escorted into his chambers and you will meet him there with the child.”

“Thank you, my king.” She bowed, turning away and hurrying out of the hall, but straight into a solid chest. “Prince Thor, I’m so very sorry.” She apologized, once again bowing. 

“My lady, you need not apologize.” He grinned that signature grin and she laughed quietly. “We’re practically family now… please, call me Thor.”

“That is true.” She pursed her lips in thought. 

“Speaking of, how is my niece?” he asked, walking with Holly as she headed towards the queen’s chambers. 

“She is very well. I am going to collect her from the queen right now.” Holly beamed at the mention of her child. “Would you like to meet her?”

“I would be delighted.” He replied happily, his mood improving significantly. It was then that they could hear Frigga’s laughing and Katherine’s giggling coming from the balcony. They walked side-by-side through the queen’s bedchamber and to the doors leading outside. Frigga was the first to spot them, smiling happily and standing to greet them both with an embrace. Katherine stood off to the side shyly, taking her mother’s hand.

“Katherine, this is your uncle, Prince Thor.” Holly said, kneeling to her daughter’s level. The little girl’s hazel eyes widened as she took in the god’s sheer enormity. 

“Hello, Katherine.” Thor smiled gently, kneeling as well. The little girl leaned against her mother, seeking comfort. 

“Our Katherine is very shy.” Frigga murmured to her eldest son, squeezing his shoulder. “She will warm up to you the more you spend time with her.” 

“I should hope so. She is the most adorable child I have ever seen.” Thor declared, watching Katherine play with the hem of her dress. “She looks much like her father.” At those words, the two year old looked up at him with curious eyes. 

“Father?” she tested the word, looking now at her mother. “Who is my father?” Holly’s heart beat staccatos against her chest and she bit her bottom lip, looking to Frigga for help. Thor cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

“You will meet your father soon, my darling girl.” Frigga said, taking the weight off Holly’s shoulders. “He is a very… peculiar man. You will enjoy him very much.” 

“Pec-uli-ar?” Katherine sounded out, making a face at the word choice of the queen.

“And he will adore you.” Holly added, brushing a stray black curl out of her daughter’s face and sweeping it up into her hair clip. 

“Is he a nice man?” Katherine asked, settling in Holly’s lap. All three opened and closed their mouths while contemplating their answers. 

“He will be to you.” Thor finally answered, laughing as Katherine beamed up at him with her perfectly white teeth. “I have always imagined Loki’s children being as charming and cunning as he is…”

“We are in for it if his children are all going to be as cunning and charming as he is.” Frigga said, eyeing Holly, who buried her face in her daughter’s hair to hide her blush. Thor let out a booming laugh, coming to an upright position in order to take his leave. 

“Shall I escort you to the cell tomorrow, my lady?” he asked Holly, who nodded eagerly. 

“Just after breakfast, if at all possible.” She smiled nervously, picking Katherine up as she also stood. 

“You have my word.” He smiled, kissing the top of Katherine’s hand. Katherine blushed and shied away, burying her face in her mother wild curls. 

“She’s not terribly good around men yet.” Holly noted. 

“I think her father will change that.” Frigga assured her quietly as they all headed back into the palace and went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

The dungeons were no place for a half-mortal woman to be seeking out the man she was in love with. The cold air seeped through her black dress mourning dress that caught the warm, dim light of the lanterns on either side of her and made the gold flecks woven into the fabric shimmer and sparkle. One of his favorite furs was draped across her shoulders and kept her warm. 

Holly walked down the corridor, her hands clasped in front of her as she hurried to his cell. Thor had led her so far before she asked him to stay behind, accepting a kiss to her cheek when they parted. 

And now here they were. 

Loki looked up in disbelief at her appearance, eyes widened as he set his book down and stood, brushing his palms against the thighs of his pants nervously. The guard allowed her to enter the cell with the spell that Frigga had given her and she soon eliminated the barrier between them. 

He said nothing, just stood slack jawed and wide eyed within feet of her. Silently, she advanced him, stopping just in front of his lean body. Loki’s hand reached out to catch one of her curls between his fingers, remembering how soft it had always been. Her tearful brown eyes watched him warily. 

Slowly and carefully as not to scare her, he gently cupped her flushed cheek, brushing his thumb over her kissable lips. “Loki,” she breathed, a tear finally dripping down her cheek. Silently, he leaned down and kissed her, his fingers tracing the contours of her face, remembering the softness of her creamy skin, her cheekbones set high, bur not sharp as his in the least. 

“I have longed for you ever since I left.” He murmured, pressing his lips to hers again hungrily. Breaking the kiss eagerly, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her face against his green tunic. His chest heaved with each breath he sucked in as her tears soaked his chest. 

“Why did you go?” she asked, refusing to look up at him. Holding him was all that she had wanted in everything that led up to this moment. 

“My darling, I-“ he stopped, burying his face in her hair. Guilt seeped into his veins and his heart pounded against his chest as he realized just how much he had hurt her. “I never-“ No reasoning. Following his way had been perfectly sound when he had fallen off the bridge. He was destined to be a king… and he had thought that she was destined to be the queen by his side. 

But, oh, was he wrong. 

He never should have pulled her into his problems, no matter how much he loved her and she loved him. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, rocking her. “I’ve missed you, my Holly.” 

“I-I-“ she gasped for air as he tipped her face towards his. He silenced her again with his kisses, pulling her as close as possible. “So much has happened, Loki. I have so much to-“ Kiss, kiss. “Tell you.” Kiss. 

“Your lips are positively delectable.” He murmured against her lips lovingly, “How I have missed you, my darling.” Her hands shakily reached up hold his cheeks as she examined him closely. 

“Your hair is so much longer.” She murmured, “But that doesn’t seem to be the only thing about you that has changed. What happened to my Loki?” His green eyes revealed his insecurity as he pulled away from her, shaking his head vigorously. “Loki, don’t walk away from me.” She pleaded, tugging on his arm to pull him back to her. “I think my question is valid considering the circumstances.” 

“I shouldn’t be required to answer to anyone! I shouldn’t-“ 

“Loki,” she said quietly, turning him back towards her. And his eyes softened immediately. “You don’t have to answer… I just… thought…” 

“You were correct in your assumption.” He murmured finally, pressing his forehead to the top of her head. 

“Time is up.” The guard called, startling them apart.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Loki asked quietly. 

“I will try my best to find-“

“Time is up.” A guard called once again, lazily motioning to her. 

“A few more moments, if you please.” Loki sneered, pulling her closer. 

“Loki,” she scolded, squeezing his hands. “It’s alright.” With a goodbye kiss, the couple parted and Holly waved her hands over the golden barrier and made her way back through to freedom. 

Thor awaited her at the stairs, motioning to her. “My mother has Katherine waiting for you in the library. She has requested your presence.” With a nod, Holly took one last longing glance at her Loki and ascended the stairs to the daughter that he still didn’t know existed.


	5. Chapter 5

After her meeting with Loki, Holly had decided to move herself and her daughter back into her countryside cottage. They were safer and away from the kingdom’s prying eyes within the warm walls of their sanctuary. Palace life was far away. Blar and Bleikir returned with them, Blar resuming her familiar position on the bed and Bleikir enjoying the small stable that Thor had had his men build just months before. 

As they settled in, however, nothing could prepare Holly for the most familiar man appearing in her doorway. 

She had been arranging the flowers that Katherine had been picking in the meadow when she noticed that there was another presence in the room. He stood in the doorway, eyes fixed on the toddler that stood in the doorway to her bedroom. Her black curls sported flecks of fiery red while her hazel eyes watched him warily. Her cheekbones were high, her cheeks flushed a scarlet like her mother’s. She was no doubt a stunning child. 

“Loki…” she started, her hand pushing against his chest as he moved towards the child. Gently pushing her hand away, he moved past her effortlessly. 

“She is…?” he breathed, moving to crouch in front of Katherine. 

“Yes,” Holly replied quietly. Katherine took a step towards him, her hand reaching out to twirl his long, black braid around her fingers. Loki hesitantly lifted his hand to her face, brushing her black curls out of her beautiful eyes. His thumb carefully caressed her cheek and Katherine leaned into his touch, both of her hands reaching up to hold his large palm to her skin. 

A tear cascaded down over Loki’s cheek. He had never been so happy. 

“Loki?” Holly whispered, resting her hand on his shoulder tentatively. He responded by placing his hand over hers, squeezing her fingers gently. Katherine placed her hand over both of theirs with a small smile, resting her head against Holly’s legs. Wiping his tears away vigorously, Loki stood and pulled Holly into his side, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Katherine silently asked to be picked up, extending her arms toward her mother, who obliged by setting the little girl on her hip. “Katherine,” she said quietly, brushing the hair out of their daughter’s eyes as tears trickled down her cheeks. “This is your daddy.” Her hazel eyes widened as she looked up at the tall man beside them, who sniffled adorably, biting his bottom lip to hide his smile. 

“D-Daddy?” she said quietly, arms reaching for him instantly. With questioning eyes, he looked to Holly, who carefully shifted the little girl into his arms. Katherine rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Burying his face in her hair, he inhaled and closed his eyes. It felt familiar. It felt like home. 

Holly squeezed his hand and made the decision to give them a moment, heading to the kitchen to begin the preparation for dinner. Loki followed a few moments later, leaving Katherine to finish arranging her bouquet, looping his arms around his lover’s waist from behind and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. 

“When did you know?” he asked quietly, burying his face against her wild red curls. 

“Don’t do that to yourself.” She murmured. 

“Before or after?” After a few moments of quiet, she replied. 

“The day of.” 

“If I had known…” 

“Loki, it’s in the past. You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” She murmured, turning in his arms and wrapping him in a tight embrace. “We need you more than you know.” 

“I should have been here.” He whispered, fists clenching with his sudden anger. 

“Loki, please. Think of Katherine. Think of how happy she was to finally meet you.” 

“You never told her that I…” 

“No.” Holly whispered, kissing his knuckles that had turned white with tension. “Please.” The wrinkle in his brow softened as she reached out to smooth it. Katherine called his new name from the conjoining room and he smiled, sauntering back the way he came. After a few moments of their chattering, Holly followed and leaned against the doorway to watch. 

Holly watched as Loki sat cross-legged across from Katherine. He held his palm out of her, conjuring a ball of green energy. A gasp left Katherine’s lips as she reached towards it. 

“Ah, ah, ah…” Loki scolded gently, lifting his other hand to keep her away from the orb. She merely responded by crawling over to him and plopping in his lap. Completely and utterly stunned, Loki looked up to Holly, green eyes begging for advice. 

“It’s okay.” She mouthed, smiling fondly at the sight. He furrowed his eyebrows worriedly. 

“Daddy, can you make a horse?” Katherine asked, smiling sweetly up at him. His heart visibly melted as he nodded, conjuring a new orb and transforming it into a galloping horse. The little girl clapped excitedly, giggling as the orb of light neighed and reared in his hand. 

“Will you stay for dinner, Loki?” Holly called from the kitchen, preparing their chicken to Katherine’s liking. 

“Yes!” Katherine called back for him, giggling as Loki opened and closed his mouth with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Katherine, darling. Don’t be pushy.” Holly scolded as she held back her own laughs. Loki only released a sigh and conjured up another horse, nodding his thanks to the woman striding back to the kitchen.


End file.
